


Through Her Mother’s Eyes

by MagicalMoon



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coming of Age, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Gretchen Janeway talks about raising her eldest daughter Kathryn. As she sees her daughter grow. She realizes a few things about herself along the way.





	1. Raising Kathryn

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Voyager or its characters blah blah. Although this takes place in an AU there are aspects from “Mosaic” by Jeri Taylor

A year after Edward and I got married I kept waking up sick as a dog. Edward thought it was a stomach bug, but, I had a feeling there was something else going on. When we went to the doctor, he told us we were expecting a baby girl who would be born sometime in May. I suppose I had mother’s instinct from the very beginning. Both Edward and I were overjoyed. I always imagined being a mother. The prospect of having a little girl was so exciting, but at times nerve-wracking as all hell. On May 20th our little Kathryn Elizabeth came into the world. My baby was so beautiful. She had my auburn/brown hair and her father’s blue eyes. I couldn’t stop staring at this little creature my husband, and I made.Kathryn quickly became the center of my world. I adored that precious little girl so very much, even more, than I loved myself. Two weeks later, Edward received his first commission as Captain. Starfleet informed him that this mission would be approximately three-months long. It pained both of us for him to leave but, I knew that was the price I paid for marrying a Starfleet officer. The day Edward went, I sat in a rocking chair feeding baby Kathryn. I began to wonder if these long missions would become a regular occurrence. I worried that my husband would get hurt or god forbid killed. I was terrified by the thought of having to raise Kathryn alone. 

o-o-o 

Kathryn was very mature for her age.Like her father, she was inquisitive about the world around her. Katie had a passion for Science. Sometimes she would resent me for forcing her to live a traditional lifestyle. My Katie was a daddy’s girl. Her primary objective in everything she did revolve around her father and making him proud. Unfortunately, Starfleet took her Daddy away many times. He missed many of her birthday parties, tennis matches, and even her Junior High Graduation. Every time I asked Katie if everything was okay, she would smile and assured me that she understood that Starfleet needed daddy more. Late at night, I would find her crying in the bathroom. It broke my heart.


	2. The Academy Days

Then the Academy days came around. Now that was a very hectic time in the Janeway household. When Kathryn told me she was going to attend Starfleet Academy, I admit I was not thrilled, but there was no changing my daughter's mind. She was an exceptional student. One of the most talented and intelligent people in her class. Katie came home every weekend. However, there was one weekend that I will always remember. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, Katie and I were sitting on the porch enjoying a cup of coffee. I noticed she was quiet, too quiet. So I asked her if everything was okay. I saw a flush spreading from her neck to her cheeks. She said, "Mommy I need to talk to you." By the look on her face, I was sure she was pregnant. So naturally, I asked her. She gave me this funny look, so I figured the answer was no. I told her she could talk to me about anything and how much I loved her. Katie proceeded to tell me about her boyfriend Justin, he was a fine boy and treated my daughter very well, and for that I was grateful. I was not expecting what she said next. My baby, to me anyway, said: " I think I want to have sex with Justin, but I'm afraid." My little girl looked so vulnerable. That was the first time I ever saw Kathryn so uncertain. I asked her why and she told me other girls at the academy said it hurt. I told her at; first, there may be a little bit of pain, but it may not even be noticeable. She then began to ask me rather personal questions like did it hurt my first time, was it as pleasurable as people claim, did I have any regrets, so on and so forth. I answered these questions as honestly as I could without overstepping boundaries. Lastly I told her everybody's sexual experience is different and at first, it may be awkward. My daughter looked very relieved, but this conversation made me realize how much she had following week, Kathryn and Justin both came to spend the weekend. My goodness, my Katie was glowing. It was a glow that came with being in love. That evening was a fascinating one. Let's just say, Katie was no longer afraid, and I had to come to terms with the fact that my baby was growing up.

o-o-o

When Justin proposed, I don't think I've ever seen Katie smile so much. I was elated! I was looking forward to seeing what their married life would bring. Edward was a bit hesitant since the two were so young and Kathryn just graduated from the Academy but, I told him to let Katie and Justin live their lives, and if it were a mistake, then they would have to learn that for themselves. To say I was excited to plan my daughter's wedding would be an understatement. I envisioned a big farm wedding. Katie liked the location. However, she and Justin wanted it to be an intimate affair. I envisioned Katie wearing a big beautiful white wedding dress. As Phoebe would say "Ma you're delusional," and in this instance Phoebe was right. When Katie tried on her first dress, I began crying. She was indeed growing up. The dress she chose was beyond stunning. The future was looking bright for the future Mr. and Mrs. Justin Tighe. That was, until the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying it so far !


	3. Strong

Edward took Kathryn and Justin with him on a test flight of the prototype ship Terra Nova. They crashed in Tau Ceti Prime on a polar ice cap. Edward and Justin were killed on impact. Kathryn was the only person to survive. When I arrived at Starfleet Medical, I was numb. Deep down, I knew both Kathryn and Phoebe would be an excruciating amount of pain emotionally but, Kathryn more-so.She lost so much. More than we knew. When I arrived, Kathryn was semi-conscious. She had two broken ribs, legs, and a severe concussion. Luckily, all of that was easily fixable. When I sat by Kathryn’s side, I took her hand. I was so distraught. When I had to tell her, she lost her daddy and her fiance. I wanted to cry, but I knew I couldn’t it was imperative that I stay strong for my Katie. After her injuries were healed, she regained full consciousness and asked the inevitable.”Mama, is Daddy and Justin okay ?” I couldn’t speak; instead, I just shook my head. The look on her face was one that still permeates in my mind. The light left her eyes. They went from sky blue to stormy grey. Her skin was ashen. Kathryn didn’t cry, which was no surprise. After, I saw her place her hands on her stomach and close her eyes. I asked if her stomach was hurting. She shook her head no but wouldn’t open her eyes. When the doctor came back in, he told Kathryn he had to ask her a question and if she needed me to leave. Kathryn told him that I could stay. Her hands remained on her stomach. The question he asked Katie was one that I wouldn’t have thought of in a million years. “Ms. Janeway, did you know you were eight weeks pregnant.” Now I knew why she was holding her stomach. “Yes.” Katie looked at the man with the last bit of hope she had. “I’m sorry, the fetus didn’t make it.” That was Katie’s breaking point. I got into bed next to her and just stroked her head as she cried and cried until she exhausted herself. Once she was asleep, I let myself cry. I cried for my husband. I cried for my future son-in-law. I cried for the grandchild I will never get the chance to meet, and I cried for my girls and the pain they will endure. I cried for Kathryn. 

o-o-o 

A day later Kathryn was released from the hospital. She went up to her room and locked it. The only time she came out was to use the restroom. She barely ate. Kathryn refused to let anyone in both, literally and figuratively. The day of Edward’s funeral she came out of her room. She was wearing her dress uniform. She looked so much like Edward. Her facial features were of a Janeway. Katie had her father's eyes and demeanor. That day, my Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway was never the same. Edward’s service was beautiful. It was a Starfleet service, and it embodied everything he was. Justin’s funeral although very different was equally as beautiful. When we arrived, Mrs. Tighe embraced Kathryn. That was the second time I saw Kathryn cry. His family treated Katie like their daughter. They involved her in every aspect of his service. I hoped that this would bring my daughter some comfort. A few days later Katie went to the Tighe’s and told them about her miscarriage. She claimed that the Tighe’s had every right to know. This child was equally Justin’s as it was hers. After that, she rarely left her room for six months. Phoebe was always a bit blunt. One day she stormed into Kathryn’s room and told her to stop feeling sorry for herself. She needed to live her life again, whether it was a civilian or Starfleet life she needed to get up and start living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep those comments and Kudos coming! The story itself is actually completed but, I am posting it in chapters so I can focus on editing small portions of the text rather than the text as a whole.


	4. The Letter

Phoebe’s rant worked, and Kathryn was eventually returning to her old self. She opened up to me, and we had many conversations. She told me how guilty she felt about not being able to save daddy and Justin. It broke my heart knowing Katie blamed herself for something she had no control over. Some of our conversations were very heartwarming. 

 

A year and a half after the accident we were lying in a hammock.I held her in my arms like I did when she was a little girl. That in itself was comforting for the both of us. I remember us lying in peaceful silence, enjoying the sounds of nature. After a while Katie broke the silence “you know, the baby would have been born by now.” I knew she was referring to the baby she lost as a result of the accident. My daughter’s voice didn’t hold sadness or anger, in a way it was almost impassive.I kissed her on the head and told her she would make a fantastic mother someday. She revealed to me that she might not want to have children because of Starfleet. She said me as much as she loved daddy she would never be him. She refused to balance her career and her family. It wouldn’t be fair to the child, and as a parent, she would never be able to put her child through the same pain that she went through by her father not being around. To that, I asked, why was she always aspiring to be like daddy but at the same time never wanting to be like him. 

 

She turned away from me. I knew she was on the verge of crying. I gently brushed her cheek and told her to look at me and to let me know what she was feeling. I didn’t want to force her, but as her mother, I knew she needed to release this pent-up sadness. Finally, she turned back towards me but still couldn’t look me in the eye. “I wanted to be like daddy because I wanted him to be proud of me.” 

When Katie said that, I was too stunned to speak. I felt a lump form in my throat. I couldn’t hold my tears back any longer and neither could my daughter. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and let out her tears. As I stroked her back, I let my tears fall as well. Once we both regained our composure, I told her that of course, her daddy was proud of her. She was his Goldenbird. Suddenly I remembered a book that was in Edward’s office. It was supposed to be Kathryn’s wedding gift exclusively from him. I carefully got out of the hammock, making sure Katie wouldn’t fall out and I ran inside. My daughter was confused as anything. “Ma, where are you going, are you okay ?” I told her to wait a minute, and I would be back shortly. I kept my word and returned a few minutes later. I asked Katie if she could sit on the porch with me because I had to show her something. 

 

When we both settled on the swing, I handed her the book. She asked what it was and I told her just to open it. On the first page, there was a picture of her first ultrasound and Edward talking to my swollen belly. Beside it, there was a picture of him with his hands placed over my bump. Katie’s eyes widened, and I smiled as I saw her beautiful deep blue eyes gleam. “Is this, a scrapbook of sorts ?” I said that I genuinely had no idea. I knew of my late husband’s gift to Katie, but this is the first time I have seen it as well. I prayed to any deity that may exist that this gift would give my daughter some closure when it came to her relationship with her father. 

As Katie and I went through the album, we saw pictures of Edward holding his daughter for the first time, smiling broadly at his firstborn.As well as myself and Edward looking at our beautiful daughter in awe. Next, there were photos of Katie when she was younger playing in her father’s office. She was pretending to be in command of her starship. There were a few pictures of Edward playing with Katie. He was picking her up and flying her around. That's how she got her nickname Goldenbird, every time she saw her daddy she would tell him to make her a bird. 

As a birthday gift, he allowed Katie to wear a Starfleet uniform and brought her to work for the day. They looked so serious. I suppose my little girl was destined to be an admiral. A majority of their photos were from their trip to Mars. However, there was a section of the album that surprised us both. They were pictures of Katie at all the most important events in her life that he missed. The last photo was of Kathryn and Justin after he proposed. When Kathryn went to close the album, she saw a piece of paper peeking out. It was a letter. 

_My dearest Kathryn,_

_My goodness, when I found out I was going to be a father, I was terrified. As your Mama and I went to each ultrasound, I was amazed. I have seen many impressive and beautiful anomalies in my day but, seeing the little creature mama and I made could never compare.The day you were born was quickly one of the best days of my life. My lord, you were stunning just like your mama. I couldn’t believe how strong love could be until I met you. It broke my heart when I was ordered to go on a three-month tour just weeks after you were born. I missed you so goddamn much. Your mama sent me holoimages and videos every day. When I came home, I held you, and I never wanted to let you go. I knew from the very beginning you were a Janeway through and through. You were strong-willed, determined and stubborn as all hell. You had your mother’s kindness and compassion. Oh, Katie, you are beyond intelligent. I was so thrilled to bring you to work with me, and I loved getting to show off my smart and beautiful daughter. Shortly after your sister was born, Starfleet was becoming extremely demanding. Every time I came home from work you were sleeping. I always placed a kiss on your forehead. I knew how much pain you were in when I missed you tennis matches and your graduation. Katie, I lost so much. I regret it to this day. Never doubt my love for you Goldenbird. I’m so proud of the woman you have grown up to be. I can’t believe today, and I walked my baby down the aisle. I know I have taught you many things over the years but Kathryn Elizabeth Tighe, I’m going to give you the most important lesson of all. Do not waste your life away. Do not let Starfleet absorb your life. The moment your child is born, they become the essential thing in your life. Your career comes second. By the time I learned that lesson it was too late.Kathryn, please do not make the same mistake I did. I love you more than you know, Congratulations to you and Justin. I wish you two all best. You will always be my Goldenbird._

_Love Always_ ,  
_Daddy_.

__

__

__

__

__

__

I could never forget the look on my daughter’s face. I saw so many emotions flash through her eyes. Her hand was shaking as she handed me the piece of paper. Once I finished reading the letter, I saw my daughter flipping through the album again. For the first time since the accident, she was smiling with tears in her eyes.Her smile was almost identical to her father’s smile, and I couldn’t help but smile as well. To this day I thank the deity that answered my prayer. 

__

__

__


	5. Hope

Four years later Kathryn was ready to be in a relationship again. I knew she didn’t open her heart to just anybody. My daughter didn’t have one-night stands. She wanted a genuine relationship; it was all or nothing. I wasn’t surprised when she brought home her childhood friend “Hobbes” Johnson. Well, his name was Mark, but we all knew him by his nickname. This relationship worried me. Mark was such a sweet man, and I knew he would treat my Katie right, but, he was after her for many years, and now she finally says yes. I worried that she was entering this relationship for all the wrong reasons. I knew she loved Mark, but not in the romantic sense. At night when I heard silence from down the hall, I knew my Katie was afraid again. She was scared to get close to anyone because she was afraid of losing them. 

Kathryn followed the command path just like her father. After Mark’s five attempts at proposing she finally said yes. Around the same time, she received her first command.It was an intrepid class ship called Voyager. It was supposed to be a two-week mission, but like always the mission itself was classified. 

Soon after _Voyager_. left Deep Space Nine, Starfleet was unable to contact the ship. When I was told they were not responding, I kept hope. I figured their communication systems were malfunctioning. After a year passed, I still tried to be hopeful but as time went by it became more and more difficult. Mark, bless his soul, held hope for the longest. 

After three years, _Voyager_. was declared lost. At that moment time stood still, my whole body was numb. I did something I have never done before, I fell to my knees and cried. I was shouting, I’m not sure what I was saying, but I vaguely remember Admiral Paris picking me up and leading me to his office. I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up, I was on the couch in his office. Julia, his ex-wife, was lying on the sofa adjacent to mine. She was awake. I noticed her eyes were swollen from crying as well. When our eyes met, we just embraced each other. We had no more tears, we just hugged each other and told each other to try to be hopeful. We promised to be strong for our other children. That's when I shot up. I completely forgot about Phoebe. I asked where Phoebe was. Admiral Paris informed me she was walking in the garden. He told me that Phoebe knew about Voyager because she was watching a show when it was interrupted due to breaking news. 

I rushed to the garden and saw her sitting on a bench and staring up at the sky. I sat next to her and asked if she was okay. She nodded and continued to look at the sky. “Ma, I know Katie is up there, She will get her crew home, I promise.” Oh, how I hoped my youngest was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to Ao3 so please bear with me I'm still figuring out the formatting. Kudos are what keep me alive :)


	6. Painful Endings or New Beginnings

Admiral Paris was in charge of the Pathfinder project. This project began five years after Voyager went missing. We met often. Once in a while, we talked about the project, but, most of the time we just discussed. We were both going through the same pain. He lost Tom, and I lost Kathryn. We were each other's confidants. Our friendship grew, we were both alone. 

One evening I invited him to dinner. I haven’t cooked for anyone in a very long time (well besides Phoebe). I was hoping to unwind and enjoy Admiral Paris' company. 

He arrived with a bottle of wine and, he was in civilian clothing. I never realized how handsome the Admiral truly was. Our dinner was delightful. Much to my relief, our conversation was not at all awkward. 

Afterward, he helped me clean up, and we moved to the couch and continued where we left off in our conversation. After my third glass of wine, I began to feel somewhat tipsy. For the first time in ages, I was able to relax. Owen and I began to move closer to each other before I knew it his lips brushed against mine. At first, I was shocked, but I started to kiss him back. This was my first time being somewhat intimate since Edward passed and I have to admit it felt good. As he lowered me to the couch reality hit and I was mortified. I felt tears rolling down my cheek, that was when Owen shot up. He was terrified. He thought he did something wrong or he hurt me. I told him not at all. In fact, It felt rather nice. Then he asked if he could hold me. I responded by leaning against his chest. I told him I was so afraid to get close to someone, Starfleet took the two people I loved the most away. He said to me with confidence that we would get Kathryn home and I wouldn’t lose anyone else to Starfleet. Not if he could help it. We stayed like this for another hour until Owen said he should go. Before I could stop myself, I told him to stay. To my surprise, he accepted my invitation. Owen assured me that we didn’t have to do anything I wasn’t comfortable with doing. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and for the second time that evening we kissed. I asked him to make me feel again, and he did. 

Quickly after we decided we both wanted to try a romantic relationship.. Having each other to hold helped alleviate some of our pain. I was a bit nervous to hear Phoebe’s reaction. When I informed her of my romantic endeavor, she said, and I quote “It’s about time !” 

One day, while Owen was working, I was tending to my garden when a Starfleet Officer arrived at the house. My heart dropped. My mind started running through possible scenarios. Did something happen to Kathryn, was she dead? Was Owen okay? I remained calm and asked the officer why he was here. He informed I was needed at Starfleet Headquarters immediately. When I inquired why I was wanted at Starfleet Headquarters, he said I would be promptly debriefed pending my arrival. 

The transport seemed to last for hours even though it only took fifteen minutes. When I arrived, Owen was at the entrance. I ran to him and asked what was wrong. His face was impassive as he led me to a conference room. My heart was beating out of my chest. When I walked in, I saw a figure. Her back was turned away from me. My eyes roamed over her thin and petite form. She had Auburn hair which was shoulder length. She was standing with her hands clasped behind her back. The woman's stance reminded so much of my late husband. That was when it hit me. I was sure I was going insane, no way was that her. I didn’t know what to do until I heard the unmistakable voice of my eldest daughter say “Hi mommy.” 

I remember clasping my hands over my mouth. I didn’t dare let myself believe it. “Katie, is that you ?” My eldest ran to me and began to cry “Oh mommy, I missed you so much.” I held my baby in my arms, never wanting to let go. I feared that if I did, she would disappear. My youngest was also brought to Starfleet Headquarters from France. When Phoebe came into the room and saw her big sister, they both broke down and ran to embrace each other. Katie laughed and told Phoebe that even though she was an extreme pain in the ass, she missed her so much. Having my two girls in the same room after seven years of being separated from each other was the most fantastic feeling in the world.


	7. Apprehension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my fellow J/7 shippers (don't worry there's more) ;)

About an hour later, two security officers informed us that Captain Janeway was able to make a proper entrance along with her crew. My daughter nodded and thanked the lieutenant. She gave Phoebe and me one last hug before leaving. When we walked outside the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters were filled with about 2,000 people and numerous news stations. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my daughter talking to whoever was in charge. 

Kathryn was in the center, and her Senior staff was beside her. As they made their entrance, I couldn’t help but notice my daughter holding hands with a tall woman in a skin-tight body suit. She had a metal implant above her eye and on the side of her head, but she was stunning. I spotted Katie squeeze the woman’s hand. My youngest seems to have noticed the interaction as well because she had this smug look on her face. 

As I watched my daughter walk with her crew with dignity and pride, I couldn’t believe that was my daughter. I don’t think I was so proud of her as I was then.

After they made it to Starfleet Headquarters, Kathryn was asked to make a quick speech. When she stood at the podium, she thanked the bravery of her crew and their unfaltering dedication. She introduced her senior staff and finally, she read off the names of all the lives lost. She promised she planned to visit each one of their families when debriefings were complete. My daughter delivered this speech beautifully. 

The entire _Voyager_. crew was granted a two week leave before debriefings began. Before I took my daughter home, she asked if a friend could stay with us for awhile. I told her of course. I had a feeling I knew who that friend was. 

When we returned home, Kathryn introduced me to her friend Seven. The girl seemed very cold and stoic. Nevertheless, she was extremely respectful. As Seven got settled in Kathryn asked if we could talk in Daddy’s office. That was when she explained Seven’s history to me. Seven’s real name was Annika Hansen. She was assimilated by the Borg when she was little, and that was how she got the name Seven of Nine, but everyone just calls her Seven. She went on to explain how the implants. And Seven's attire was essential for her survival. Kathryn then told me that she met the young woman in the middle of their journey. She shared with me the details of how they severed her from the collective. My daughter emphasized how valuable of an asset Seven of Nine was to get the crew home.”Honestly, mom, I don’t think I could have done this without out her.”

I could tell my daughter was still apprehensive. When I asked if she was okay, she said to me she was worried that I wouldn’t let Seven stay. I hugged her and told her, of course, I would let her stay. The young woman deserved all the love she could get. I assured Kathryn that Seven could stay as long as she wanted. I saw the exhaustion in her eyes.I told her to go rest.

A few hours later as I was preparing for bed, I heard tiny whimpers. I at first thought it was Katie or Seven having a nightmare. When I went to check on them, that’s when I heard a content moan from who I assumed was my oldest. As I silently made my way back to my room I listened to my daughter’s “friend” say “I love you my Kathryn” then I heard Katie respond with “I love you too my darling.” Although awkward, I smiled to myself. My daughter was no longer afraid to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost done with posting all the chapters. In the meantime, I am working on another fic but I'm still debating whether I should post the clean version or the mature version. Does anyone else feel their writing seems awkward when writing sexy stuff or is it just me? 
> 
> As always, Kudos are much appreciated


	8. Acceptance

The next few months were beyond hectic. Kathryn had debriefings every day. They typically lasted from early in the morning to late at night. At the same time, she was making sure her partner was under protection at all times. Her history with the borg put her at a high risk of being harmed. When Starfleet offered her a civilian position at Daystrom Institute, it was as if all the weight was finally lifted off my daughter’s shoulders. When the debriefings were finally complete, the Maquis were pardoned, and there would be a promotion ceremony in the upcoming weeks. 

Owen and I have been together for almost a year, and we decided it was time to inform Katie and Tom about our relationship. I have to say that was one of the more amusing moments of my life. Owen asked both of them to come to his office. When Katie saw me, she was perplexed. It’s something I laugh about now, but at that moment I was too nervous even to think. Owen told them this was not a professional meeting and to sit down. He started the conversation by saying a lot has changed while they were in the Delta Quadrant. “Gretchen and I became close during that time. We were helping each other cope”. I knew Kathryn realized what Owen was implying when her eyes widened “You are not saying what I think you’re saying.” : “wait, Captain, what’s going on ?” It took all my strength not to roll my eyes. Katie was still in shock, and I saw anger in her eyes. “You might as well call me Kathryn since our parents are sleeping with each other.” Without another word, she left Owen’s Office. I didn’t go after her. She needed her space. When I returned home a little while later, I knew Kathryn was home since I saw there was a cup of now cold coffee on the kitchen table. I went upstairs to check if she was in her room. When I entered, I saw the younger woman holding a sleeping Kathryn to her chest. My daughter’s face was tear-stricken. Annika mouthed to me “she is okay.” I nodded and left the room to prepare dinner. It was around dinner time when Kathryn woke up. She came downstairs to tell me she was going to take a bath and afterward she would eat dinner. 

Ten minutes later I heard Kathryn yelling, and I ran upstairs. “You need to learn to knock on the damn door !” My youngest squealed “I knew you two were doing it !” I remember Kathryn yelling “ how old are you? Twelve?” when I entered the bathroom I saw an angry Kathryn, an embarrassed Annika, and a smug Phoebe. I asked them what the hell was going on. Let’s just say. Phoebe saw the two woman in a very compromising position. I told Phoebe to get her ass downstairs. I sat Phoebe down and explained to her what happened earlier that day in Owen's office and how Katie needed Annika’s love both emotionally, and I suppose intimately. When the couple came into the kitchen, Phoebe apologized to both Seven and Kathryn. Seven verbally acknowledged Phoebe’s apology while Kathryn just gave her a nod. During dinner Katie was silent. I knew we needed to talk. 

Seven offered to clean up from dinner, So I went outside to find my daughter. She was sitting on the swing, taking little sips of whiskey. Kathryn only drank whiskey when she was distraught. I walked over and sat on the swing beside her. I told her we needed to talk. She didn’t acknowledge me, so I began the conversation. I asked her why my relationship with Owen made her so upset. Kathryn responded with how uncomfortable it is to have her former commanding officer and mentor dating her mom. She also pointed out how awkward it would be for her as Tom’s commanding officer. I saw a small smile brace her lips “I put him in the brig for a month and demoted him for crying out loud.” Although I knew these were valid points. I told her I knew she wasn't completely honest with me. That’s when she began sobbing.“I miss daddy so much, even after all these years.” I attempted to comfort my baby by telling her that missing her father was normal and that I missed him too. She asked me how I could love daddy and love someone else at the same time. With that, I said asked her the same question. How could she love Justin and love Annika at the same time? At that moment, Katie got up and hugged me. “I’m sorry mommy, you deserve to have love again too.” I reciprocated and told her I knew this would be a huge adjustment for both her and Tom and, how Owen and I completely understood. We vowed to do everything in our power to make this transition go as smoothly as we possibly could.


	9. Promotion

A few weeks later, it was the promotion ceremony. Kathryn stood on stage and promoted a number of her colleagues. Commander Chakotay became Captain Chakotay, Harry Kim became Commander Kim, Tom Paris became Lieutenant Commander Paris, B’Elanna earned the same rank as her husband becoming Lieutenant Commander B’Elanna Torres-Paris. Finally, she promoted Annika well Seven. Little did I know at the time that this would be one of the most exciting moments of my life. I saw my daughter give an inaudible gulp before she said 

“Finally, I would like to promote Annika Hansen to Dr. Annika Hansen-Janeway.” Murmurs spread throughout the crowd. When Seven joined Kathryn on the stage, I remember Seven giving my daughter the broadest smile “Captain, that is not my designation.” That was when my daughter kneeled in front of approximately a thousand people. “Annika, you are my sunshine. You have brought so much joy into my life; You taught me how to love again. Will you do me the honor of being my wife ?” Annika was beaming with tears in her eyes. That was the first time I saw the younger woman cry. “Yes my Kathryn, I would be honored to be your wife. I love you so much”. As they gave each other a chaste but long kiss the crowd stood up and erupted in applause. I began to cry. I was so happy for Katie and Annika. 

A few moments later Admiral Paris appeared on the stage. “I regret to interrupt this exciting moment but, we have one more promotion to announce.” The crowd looked around in confusion. Annika was the last person on the program to receive a promotion. He walked up to Kathryn and said: “Captain Kathryn Janeway, I hereby promote you to Admiral Kathryn Janeway.” The crowd was silent in shock, including me. Then they once again applauded louder, if that was even possible. I knew the next few months would be full of celebrations and I couldn’t wait. 

Kathryn and Annika wanted to get married as soon as possible. They only wanted to invite close friends and family but most importantly their Voyager family. However, it would be challenging for the two to keep their wedding intimate. Since t this was the “wedding of the century,” everyone wanted to be involved. My daughter and her fiancee were very patient throughout out the planning process. 

The night before the wedding. Kathryn asked Owen if she could speak to him in daddy’s office. Although her relationship with Owen (as my partner) has significantly improved, I still looked at her with skepticism. When they went into Edward’s office I quietly followed, I knew I shouldn’t have eavesdropped, but I couldn’t help myself. I leaned my ear against the door and heard Kathryn say,“Even before Daddy died you were and still are one of my most influential supporters who became my mentor and eventually my friend. Admir-I mean Owen, will you give me away tomorrow”? I gasped (I guess louder than I thought) because the next moment I heard “Mom I know you’re out there, you might as well come in.” While I was entering the office I saw Owen and Katie hugging “of course, I would be honored to give you away.” I saw my daughter sigh in relief. I knew this was a tremendous step for Kathryn and I was so proud of her and I knew her father would be too.


	10. No More Fear

The big day finally arrived. It would be an understatement to say everyone nerves were on edge. Nonetheless, we were all very excited. My baby was finally getting married after so many years of fearing to love someone. The women were able to keep their guest list reasonably small. However, there were paparazzi everywhere, but, the girls understood that it was inevitable. They didn’t mind. They shared their engagement publicly so it would make sense to do the same for their wedding. 

Kathryn and Seven asked B’Elanna and Samantha Wildman to be their bridesmaids while Phoebe was the matron of honor. Naomi, Samantha’s daughter, was asked to be a junior bridesmaid. Finally, Miral, Tom and B'Elanna daughter was the flower girl. As for the men, Chakotay, Tom, Harry, and Icheb were the “groomsmen.” Kathryn’s closest friend and confidant Tuvok would be marrying them.

B’Elanna, Phoebe, and Miral assisted Kathryn in getting ready, while Samantha and Naomi assisted Seven. Katie refused to let me help put her dress on, insisting that she wanted to surprise me. I thought the excitement along with the suspense would have been the end of me. When Kathryn walked out of her bedroom, I found myself crying. She was beyond gorgeous in her fitted white lace gown. Her hair was pulled up into a simple hairdo her makeup was effortless. I wouldn’t expect anything else from my baby. The white veil framed her cheekbones. When Kathryn saw me crying she began to cry too. “Mommy stop crying, you’re making me cry,” I told her how gorgeous she was and how she could never comprehend how happy I was at that very moment. 

Finally, what felt like an eternity it was time. Seven would be given away first, and then Kathryn would follow. When the music began to play, everyone stood. Seven was equally as beautiful. She was in a white sleeveless mermaid style dress. Unlike Kathryn, her hair was down in curls. Her smile said it all. However, I noticed something was amiss. My eyes widened when I came to the realization that Seven’s facial implants were gone. I wondered if Katie knew about this. 

My heart started to pound when I saw Owen in his handsome dress uniform walk my eldest down the aisle. Seven’s smile was brighter than ever before. When Kathryn reached her soon to be wife, she kissed Owen, and I on the cheek and Seven did the same. As Tuvok told them to grab hands, I heard my daughter whisper “I love you my dearest, Annika.”Their vows were beautiful, and Every guest was in tears. My Katie deserved happiness, and I’m forever grateful that Annika Hansen taught my daughter how to love again. 

The reception was interesting but very fun nonetheless. The girl’s first dance was excellent. They danced to a favorite 21st-century country song “Bless the Broken Road.” They danced as if no one else was in the room. Their eyes gleamed with nothing but love. 

Afterward, Tuvok made a very serious speech. I was grateful his speech was fairly short. I love the man but he can get boring very quickly. Chakotay’s speech was heartfelt and humorous. Personally, it was my favorite speech that was given.

Now Phoebe’s is a different story. She spoke about how she never thought Kathryn could get such a hot girlfriend let alone wife. Phoebe also mentioned how she never expected her prim and proper sister to swoon over another woman. Finally, my very outgoing daughter told the crowd how she found out Seven and Kathryn were a couple. I felt my cheeks go red. I knew Phoebe had no filter but I don’t think she would take it that far. I sighed in relief when she said, “The day Voyager arrived home, I saw Katie hold Seven’s hand as they walked to Starfleet Headquarters That’s when I knew Katie found love again.” Phoebe concluded her amusing speech by welcoming Annika into our crazy family and how she’s always wanted another sister that wasn’t as weird as Kathryn. At that, my eldest rolled her eyes but got up to give her sister a hug and kiss on the cheek. Although my girls are at each others throats 95% of the time, I know deep down they couldn’t imagine life without each other.

Before cake was served Kathryn and Seven threw a bouquet. I was planning on just watching but Phoebe dragged me over towards the other non-married women. When Katie threw the bundle of flowers I just held my hands out like the other woman. When the flowers landed in my hands I blushed, even more so when Kathryn and Tom gave each other a smirk. 

It was nearing the end of the evening and it was evident that my girls were exhausted. Katie was leaning on Seven’s chest as she held her. Of course, Phoebe, the life of the party was still riled up. I noticed her walk over to Kathryn and slap her with a napkin. Her sister jerked up “What the hell was that for !” I put my head in my hands. Couldn’t these pain in my asses get along for one day. “Katie, get up! It’s your wedding night for crying out loud! You guys are supposed to get your sexy on.” I laughed when I saw Katie grab her napkin and hit Phoebe with it. “Go away !”. Before walking away Phoebe gave her one more smirk. “Oh, and some of us need sleep so keep it down.” 

 

A little while later guests began to clear out. Luckily we hired people to clean up so we all went back inside the house. Seeing the married couple walk along the moonlit path holding hands was one of the most heartwarming sights I have ever witnessed. Tom and B’Elanna gave the couple a smirk. Telling them that they had to sleep in Kathryn’s room since they didn’t want to wake Miral up. The look on the girl’s faces was priceless. Little did they know that during the reception Tom and his wife went to the barn and cleaned it out. They set up the top level so it looked exactly like a honeymoon sweet. 

My daughter retorted by saying she had to go grab stuff. I told her to just trust us and go to the barn. Luckily, Annika didn’t argue and picked my tiny daughter off the ground and started heading towards the barn. “Have fun !” Phoebe yelled. I rolled my eyes and went into the house to get ready for bed. That day was exhausting, to say the least. It was well worth it to see my Katie so happy. The memories made here will last a lifetime.


	11. Mission Complete

After a two week honeymoon in the Caribbean. Kathryn and Seven returned home. They were still staying at Gretchen's house while they looked for an apartment in San Francisco. The newly married couple were exhausted after a long day of traveling. They headed upstairs intending to take a nap. That was until Kathryn pulled her wife closer to her so, their bodies were touching. When they closed the door, Seven cupped Kathryn’s face and brushed her lips against Kathryn's. Although, both women intended to softly kiss each other as they relaxed they quickly realized that was not going to happen. They haven’t even made it to the bed yet. By the time they did, the couple was practically ready to rip each other’s clothes off. As Seven went to lower Kathryn on the bed, she noticed there was a present on Kathryn's pillow. 

“Kathryn, do you know what this is ?”

She shook her head, “does it say who it’s from ?” 

Seven handed her wife the gift. “We might as well open it.” 

So the couple did. It was a photo album. 

On the first page, there was a note. 

_I took daddy’s idea._

Kathryn found herself smiling broadly. She sat beside Seven and looked through the book together. On the first page, there were a few pictures of Gretchen pregnant with her. The next few pages were full of baby pictures. One of Kathryn’s favorite photos was of her holding Phoebe for the first time. She remembered being so excited about having a little sister. As the couple flipped through the album, Kathryn shared some stories from her childhood with Seven. They laughed and cried. Towards the end, there were even some photos of them together. When they reached the last page, there was a letter. 

_Dearest Kathryn,_

_Where do I begin? Right from the beginning, I knew you were going to be a special girl. As you grew up, you have taught me many things. When I held you for the first time, I was scared because I loved you so much. From that day forward, I swore to myself that your happiness would always come first. After daddy died it was so difficult to see you suffer. I would have given anything to have seen you smile. At times it was hard to look at you because you were so much like him. When you were pronounced missing, it was as if my life fell apart. Then you came home, stronger than ever. Your strength continues to amaze me and, now my mission is complete. My love, you are genuinely happy. I can feel Annika's love towards you. I know, daddy and Justin are watching over you and smiling upon you and Annika. I love you both so much and, I can’t wait to see what your future together will bring._

_I Love you with all my heart,_  
_Mommy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we have reached the end. I hope you all enjoyed! As always Kudos and comments are always welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are my life ;)


End file.
